


And For The Record

by theflashisgone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflashisgone/pseuds/theflashisgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel responds to Dean's accusations of cowardice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And For The Record

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my friend Russia. I'm trying for a pair of Shakespearian sonnets.

So long ago, I watched as Michael cast  
our brightest brother down with his creations.  
My brother, angry, fought him to the last,  
but God had chosen from amongst his sons.

With Michael now alone, and Raphael  
turned cruel in his command of Heaven’s force,  
our father gone beyond recall as well  
and I began to question destiny’s course.

I fled to Earth in self-imposed exile  
and found a pagan family to join.  
Grace tarnished and deliberately defiled,  
I sought the other side of Heaven’s coin.

Oblivion in the basest kind of nature—  
I’d planned to play the trickster god forever.

But now the end’s in sight for all of us.  
My brothers, God, and I may have our peace.  
I’ll lose one brother to the other, thus  
will Heaven and Hell’s eternal war be ceased.

However, you, my brothers’ earthly forms  
refuse to let them have their final fight.  
Armageddon stopped by insolent worms,  
unmoved thus far by Hell’s or Heaven’s might.

I’ve left my exile just to force your hand  
and you stand there, accusing me of fear.  
You say that I’m a coward who won’t stand  
against the very brothers I hold dear.

By your hands, the apocalypse is stayed.  
You risk my peace; of course I am afraid.


End file.
